Sirius Black
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Porque Sirius es pasión, es amistad, es libertad, y esos son sus vicios más adictivos. Aunque él se empeñe en darle lugar al alcohol, el sexo y la comida. .-. Viñetas independientes entre si, escritas para la comunidad de 30 Vicios.
1. Infierno x29

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká-soy-una-rubia-mala-y-mato-perros-lindos-Rowling. Pero eso no nos importa, porque acá hablaremos de Sirius, quien le pertenece a Romi. _

_Gracias por la ayuda Ro.  
_

**.-**Viñetas sin sentido, con sentido o lo que sea... que corresponden a la Tabla Vicios de la comunidad del LiveJournal: 30 Vicios.

**.-**Se tratará de hacer cada viñeta bien IC. Pero si hay una que otra pareja _slash/crack/esta-autora-está-demente_, no quiero objeciones que están advertidos.

**

* * *

Infierno**

Él sabía que había un infierno, desde pequeño sabía que existía y siempre tuvo la certeza que era representado por su familia. Su niñez no había sido fácil, pero pudo sobrellevarla. Supo, también cuando era niño, que debía enfrentarlo.

'_Sirius no_' decían todo el tiempo, pero _Sirius sí_, cualquier cosa la hacía. La ironía era su punto fuerte, las crueles bromas eran ingeniosas, no por nada era un Black y demostraba orgulloso que él podía vivir en ese lugar tan terrible, Sirius no les temía. Con sarcasmo, con ironía, bromas por doquier, él enfrentaba a su familia. Pero por sobre todo, él los desafiaba ¿Cómo? Siendo feliz, porque si algo que ellos no soportaban era que el fuera feliz aún siendo un Gryffindor, aún teniendo que aguantar esos castigos, el moreno siempre tenía una respuesta irónica en la lengua y sonreía cuando sus planes salían bien.

¿Infierno? Sí, su casa y su familia lo eran, pero cuando pasó su primera noche en Hogwarts se dijo que había pasado once años allí y había sobrevivido. Era insuperable, nadie lo hubiera logrado, él pudo hacerle frente, y supo que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Qué equivocado estaba Sirius, el verdadero infierno no era su familia, sino aquel lugar, con el peso de la muerte de sus amigos sobre sus hombros, nunca creyó que los peores doce años de su vida estarían por llegar y le serían imposibles de enfrentar.

**.**

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Carli-chan**_, _shh... sí, la psicópata que tiene a Brian, a Bradley y a Draco secuestrados._


	2. Límite x1

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká-soy-una-rubia-mala-y-mato-perros-lindos-Rowling. Pero eso no nos importa, porque acá hablaremos de Sirius, quien le pertenece a Romi. _

_Gracias por la ayuda Ro.  
_

**.-**Viñetas sin sentido, con sentido o lo que sea... que corresponden a la Tabla Vicios de la comunidad del LiveJournal: 30 Vicios.

**.-**Se tratará de hacer cada viñeta bien IC. Pero si hay una que otra pareja _slash/crack/esta-autora-está-demente_, no quiero objeciones que están advertidos.

**

* * *

Límite**

Lo bueno que dejaba una gran tormenta cuando finalizaba, era el cielo claro y brillante, tranquilidad en el aire y una suave brisa que refrescaba el ambiente del cálido verano.

Sobre el pasto húmedo, cuatro jóvenes se posaban mirando nada, quizás el arroyo a lo lejos, quizás las copas de los árboles que se balanceaban con el viento, o quizás el horizonte, allí dónde el comienzo y el fin se mezclaban y no se sabía dónde empezaba el cielo o la tierra.

—Tengo miedo —dijo Peter en un susurro, cortando con su mano un poco de pasto, embarrándose un poco en el proceso.

—¿La guerra? —preguntó James que estaba recostado contra un árbol, el otro asintió. Remus suspiró y no dijo nada, tal vez demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para decir algo.

—¿Le temes a la muerte Wormtail? —le cuestionó Sirius, éste se encontraba en el otro extremo, al lado de Remus.

—Todos tienen miedo de morirse —dijo él, esta vez mirando a quién le hablaba—. ¿Quién no le teme?

James sonrió y observó a Sirius, él le dirigió una rápida mirada y se paró.

—Yo —caminó y se paró en frente de ellos, miró hacia el cielo y luego con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara se dio la vuelta y los enfrentó—. No creo que la muerte sea un obstáculo, pienso vivir al máximo todo el tiempo que me reste y luego… revolucionaré aquello que le siga a la vida. Mi límite no es la muerte, mi límite sería que me privaran de la libertad —miró a sus tres amigos—. ¿Quién está conmigo?

—Yo compañero —le dijo James—, ¿Revolucionaremos el cielo?

—O el infierno.

**.**

* * *

Gracias por los reviews. Si me quieren dar más, no me enojo. ^^

_**Carli-chan**, la loca que imagina que tiene a Brian al lado diciéndole: **Ridiculously romantic**._


	3. Medicina x4

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká-soy-una-rubia-mala-y-mato-perros-lindos-Rowling. Pero eso no nos importa, porque acá hablaremos de Sirius, quien le pertenece a Romi. _

_Gracias por la ayuda Ro.  
_

**.-**Viñetas sin sentido, con sentido o lo que sea... que corresponden a la Tabla Vicios de la comunidad del LiveJournal: 30 Vicios.

**.-**Se tratará de hacer cada viñeta bien IC. Pero si hay una que otra pareja _slash/crack/esta-autora-está-demente_, no quiero objeciones que están advertidos.

**

* * *

Medicina**

Cuando algo poco agradable sucedía, Remus se refugiaba en el chocolate. Decía que le servía para el ánimo, que cuando el chocolate bajaba por su garganta se sentía bien, y que éste ayudaba a que las _endarfonas_ liberaran el estrés.

Lo mismo le ocurría a James con el Quidditch, cuando estaba deprimido porque su equipo favorito quedaba fuera del campeonato el salía a jugar al campo, decía que sentir el viento en su cara y la sensación de velocidad le otorgaban un gran placer que calmaba su tristeza.

Incluso Peter tenía aquello que le devolvía el buen humor, la comida.

Pero Sirius nunca había experimentado una medicina casera que le quitara el mal genio o le hiciera olvidar un mal momento. Las bromas en los primeros años, luego las salidas a Hogsmeade, incluso un poco de chocolate, le servían, pero no lo suficiente. Hasta la primavera de su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Era abril, un día caluroso y él volvía de una de las horas más odiosas de Historia de la Magia, es que con James enfermo, Remus enfermo, Peter enfermo, ¿Qué se podía esperar? Y de repente, sucedió. Bueno… no tan de repente, es que no se acuerda como empezó todo, _'Sirius, ¿me ayudas con los libros?',_ no sabía si fue porque estaba aburrido, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, _'Gracias. Eres encantador, ¿qué puedo darte para agradecerte?'_ o porque esa chica le agradaba. ¿De quinto, sexto? Creía que era de quinto. Y entonces, fue cuando pasó.

Joder, se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Eso había sido un beso? Y sonrió, porque sus _endorfanas_ estaban como locas, porque había encontrado algo que le levantaba el ánimo mucho más que unas cuantas bromas (y si era uno bueno, levantaba otras cosas). Había descubierto a las mujeres, la medicina que le hacía falta y a veces, no sólo las buscaba cuando estaba triste o enojado, sino que estaba tan contento que debía compartir su felicidad con alguien. Desde ese momento, Sirius siempre sonreía, mucho más que antes.

**.**

* * *

Gracias por los rws! (**Tom**,** Dan**... son adorables. ^^)

¿Más Reviews? Porque esos motivan a Carlita a escribir más, y Carli con motivación... pfff, no saben lo que es! :D (?)

Perdonen el retraso, es el estúpido que andaba mal, la mayoría se habrá dado cuenta. :)

_**Carli-chan, **sí sí, la psicópata que está enamorada de Brian Kinney, Bradley James y Draco, por eso les dice que es de ella. NO LOS TOQUEN. :)_


	4. Mordaza x7

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká-soy-una-rubia-mala-y-mato-perros-lindos-Rowling. Pero eso no nos importa, porque acá hablaremos de Sirius, quien le pertenece a Romi. _

_Gracias por la ayuda Ro.  
_

**.-**Viñetas sin sentido, con sentido o lo que sea... que corresponden a la Tabla Vicios de la comunidad del LiveJournal: 30 Vicios.

**.-**Se tratará de hacer cada viñeta bien IC. Pero si hay una que otra pareja _slash/crack/esta-autora-está-demente_, no quiero objeciones que están advertidos.

**

* * *

Mordaza**

Cualquiera que conociera a Sirius Black sabía que él era un joven directo. El muchacho no andaba con rodeos, si él tenía que decirte algo, te lo decía y ya.

No importaba si no era el lugar o la hora correcta, o si había una docena de profesores observándolo, él te recitaba sin parar lo que pensaba y al que no le gustara, que le den.

Nunca se calló, desde que era un pequeño que corría por la sala de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black, cuando su madre le decía algo él siempre preguntaba, y si no le gustaba la respuesta decía algo para contrarrestarla, aunque después tuviera que aguantarse unos cuantos castigos o hechizos. Sirius siempre hablaba sin pensar y soltaba lo primero que se le venía a la mente, ¿Qué le importaba lo que piensen sus padres?

Incluso era así con sus amigos, si James se quejaba que Lily le había rechazado, Sirius le contestaba que ya lo sabía, Evans siempre lo rechazaría, pero que aún así valoraba su fuerza de voluntad. James no se molestaba, conocía a Sirius y sabía que en parte tenía razón, además le daba pie a demostrarle que estaba equivocado y que Lily sí saldría con él alguna vez.

Pero una vez, Sirius dijo lo que sentía, lamentablemente se dio cuenta mucho después de haberlo dicho y ahora sabe que es tarde para remediar las cosas.

'_No te metas Remus. ¡Demonios! No sabes cómo me siento.'_

'_Puedo ayudarte, dime que es lo que sucede y yo…'_

Tendría que haberse puesto una mordaza, tendría que haber callado esos sentimientos tan oscuros que sentía. Había lastimado a Remus, y no se lo perdonaría, a él… al único amigo que le quedaba, al que le perdonó.

'_Tú no eres James, no eres él. ¡No eres mi hermano, joder!'_

'_No Sirius, no lo soy.'_

Y luego el llamado de Snape, pelea y discute, porque él debe salvar a Harry y poco le importa que no pueda salir y lo dice, porque es lo que siente. Y sin saberlo, sin haber leído su destino, se maldice porque sabe que no tiene oportunidad de pedirle perdón a Remus.

**.

* * *

**

Hoy les traje doble, así que no pueden quejarse. (?)

¿Reviews? :D

_**Carli-chan,** Brian Kinney me ama, me ama y es todo mío. (Bradley James y Draco también, no te confíes)_


End file.
